


It Was Normal

by Lugen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugen/pseuds/Lugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby had always been very touchy feely with her. She was always clinging to her in one way or another whether it was a hug from whichever direction or just holding her hand, she never seemed to be willing to leave to much distance between them. </p><p>There were so many instances when Ruby’s face had been so close to her own. So many times when she wondered just how close she would get. Or how close she would let her get without pushing her away.  If she would even push her away, or if she would help her close the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Normal

Ruby had always been very touchy feely with her. She was always clinging to her in one way or another whether it was a hug from whichever direction or just holding her hand, she never seemed to be willing to leave to much distance between them. 

Weiss didn’t mind though, she’d never really thought much of it if you could believe that. Ruby and Yang had always been really close too, she figured that it was just how she was raised. She never did so much as bat an eye at the fact that Ruby treated her this way much frequently than she did Yang. 

I lied. She had thought about it quite a bit, but they weren’t bad thoughts. 

There were so many instances when Ruby’s face had been so close to her own. So many times when she wondered just how close she would get. Or how close she would let her get without pushing her away. If she would even push her away, or if she would help her close the distance. 

They certainly weren’t bad thoughts. 

So of course she didn’t think it was weird when Ruby had asked to have a sleep over. She just wondered how that could work since they were already roommates. 

That didn’t mean she was surprised when Ruby didn’t climb into her own bed that night though, she could still ask though. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Weiss’ asked, eyebrows furrowed out of habit.

“We’re having a sleepover.” Ruby said smiling, patting the bed beside her.

Weiss nodded slowly, not finding an answer.

Ruby took her cue and explained further, if you could call it that, “...So I’m sleeping over here.”

Seeing as that was the best answer she would get, Weiss rolled her eyes and crawled under the covers with Ruby and the latter looped her arms around the former’s waist in turn. “You’re lucky Blake and Yang are out.” She grumbled. 

Weiss couldn’t see it with her back to Ruby, but she knew that she was raising a brow in question.

“There’s no way I would let you ‘sleep over’ if they were to know about it.” She said.

“Then I guess I am lucky.” Ruby chuckled, pulling Weiss closer so that they were basically spooning and tucked her chin into the older girl’s shoulder.

“That’s what I just said.” Weiss muttered, though she didn’t object to the change in proximity.  
Ruby only burrowed her face further into Weiss’ shoulder, “I know.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Weiss’ neck.

Weiss tensed and Ruby panicked but didn’t say anything. Weiss turned around so that she was facing her partner, faces only inches apart and Ruby’s arms still wrapped around her waist.

She stared at Ruby, eyebrows scrunched up and Ruby only stared at her wide eyed as if to tell her that it was an accident. 

Weiss glanced between Ruby’s eyes and lips constantly, asking a silent question. She was thinking it again, if she would push her away or be the one to close the distance. 

Ruby’s eyes almost looked scared, like she was sorry. Weiss didn’t want that. She didn’t want her to be sorry for something that she may have liked. She wasn’t sure yet, only curious.

Curious enough to try. So she leaned forward, slowly at first incase Ruby would pull away.

She didn’t. She was still staring at her wide eyed. To think that the one that was the initiator of nearly every touch shared between the pair was freezing up now. Dolt. Weiss smirked and closed the gap, brushing her lips against Ruby’s softly and then pulling away to look at her face.

Her eyes were closed and Weiss was the one staring now unsure of what that meant. 

Ruby leant forward, her eyes were still closed but she was trying to find Weiss’ lips this time so Weiss helped her, sliding her lips over hers. 

Neither pulled back this time, continuing to move their lips against each other’s clumsily, bumping noses here and there until Ruby needed to catch her breath and pulled away almost panting.

“U-um..” Ruby breathed turning her face away, “That was a thing..” Her face was burning red and Weiss figured she probably looked the same.

“It was,” Weiss nodded and waited for Ruby to catch her breath.

“So,” She turned to look at her again, “Was it a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked smiling nervously.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Well it certainly wasn’t a bad thing.” It was her turn to chuckle this time, “I kissed you, you dolt.”

“Right,” Ruby’s face burned even brighter now, at least she was living up to her name.

“It was a good thing.” Weiss said, deciding that Ruby needed the reassurance, “A very good thing.” She smiled.

“So we can do it again sometime?” Ruby grinned hopefully.

“Sometime, but for now we need to sleep.” Weiss said, that was the whole reason Ruby was there anyway.

Ruby pouted much like a child, “Not even a good night kiss?”

“That was you good night kiss.” Weiss said dryly and Ruby’s lip quivered. “Fine.” She said before pecking her on the lips. “Now goodnight, Ruby.” She said with finality, turning back around and fluffing their shared pillow.

“Goodnight, Weiss.” Ruby replied, feeling satisfied with herself. She snuggled into Weiss’ back yet again, though this time she seemed much more sure of herself about it. 

Now if Weiss said that she didn’t mind Ruby’s touchy feely manner towards her, it would definitely be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while but I didn't have time to actually write it until now. I'm still looking for a writing style that I'm comfortable with and this one is one of the better ones, though a little sloppy. Sorry for the lame kissing scene though, I'm still learning how to write those. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
